The Things That Shape Us
by LiveLaughLove013
Summary: Our family, our friends, our relationships. They're all things that shape us. A look at the relationships between the Next Generation of Weasleys (including Teddy).
1. First Kiss

First Kiss – Teddy and Victoire

"Teddy!" 8 year old Victoire called, running along the beach. "Try to catch me!"

Teddy, with blonde hair and blue eyes to match his friend, ran after her.

"Got you!" He shouted triumphantly, grabbing her by the waist. Victoire shrieked in laughter.

"Let's do something else, Teddy," She decided. The two sat down on the sand. After a few minutes, Victoire spoke again. "I dare you…" She paused, thinking. Suddenly her face lit up. "I dare you to _kiss me_," She giggled.

"Eww!" Teddy exclaimed. "That's gross, Tori,"

"Victoire grinned. "Are you _scared_ Teddy Lupin?" She teased.

"I'm not scared!"

"Prove it,"

With a sigh, Teddy closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and leaned in.

He heard laughter. Opening his eyes, he saw Victoire, standing a few feet away.

"You have to catch me first!" She yelled, taking off down the beach. Teddy leapt to his feet and followed her.

Bill and Fleur Weasley watched in amusement as Teddy caught Victoire and quickly kissed her lips. When he pulled away, both kids look disgusted.

"Teddy Lupin just stole our daughter's first kiss,"

**For Clairebear1982. Also for the Connect the Weasley's Challenge (Characters: Teddy and Victoire, Prompt: First Kiss), and the If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #630. Innocent Love) on HPFC.**


	2. Spider Web

Spider Web – Teddy and Lily

"Lil?" Teddy asked, watching his god sister curiously. She sat cross legged on the ground, leaning over the leafless branch of a shrub, a pencil in one hand, a magnifying glass in the other. A notebook sat next to her

"Yes, Teddy?" The redhead asked, not looking up. She set down the magnifying glass and picked up the notebook. She penciled in a few notes and picked up the magnifying glass again.

"Why are you, er, examining a spider web?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "You hate spiders," In response, she handed him her notebook. There was a rough sketch depicting a spider web. Under that she had written notes on the properties of the spider's silk and something about the possibilities of using it in one of her inventions.

Teddy laughed and handed back the notebook. "I don't suppose you can tell me what it is you're working on this time?"

"I don't tell anyone about my inventions until they're complete. You know that,"

"Except Lysander Scamander,"

"Lysander doesn't count. He has to know,"

Teddy grinned. "Yeah, of course he does. He's your _boyfriend_,"

Lily blushed. "Lysander's my partner,"

"And your _boyfriend_," Teddy teased.

Lily blushed harder. "Lysander's not my boyfriend!"

Teddy stood. "Whatever you say, Lily Flower,"

Lily scowled at him. "He's not my boyfriend! And don't call me Lily Flower!"

Teddy laughed and walked away.

**For:**

**Connect the Weasleys Challenge – Teddy and Lily, prompt: spider web**

**If You Dare Challenge – Prompt #254. Spiders**


	3. Lies

Lies – Dominique and Lily

_I'm fine, Dom._

_No, I'm not upset, don't worry about me._

_No, I'm not going to leave._

_It's just to see if we can, Dom. It's just an experiment. I'm not really going to use the time turner._

_I love you, Dom._

Lies. All lies.

_I'm fine, Dom._ Yes, of course Lily was fine, she was planning to leave forever.

_No, I'm not upset, don't worry about me_. How could she have fallen for that? This was Lily, brilliant Lily with her crazy inventions, being told she couldn't invent. She should have known she was upset.

_No, I'm not going to leave._ Of course she left. She was going crazy, unable to use that brilliant mind of hers, unable to focus her energy into inventing, unable to do the thing she loved. Of course she left. She took Lysander Scamander and went somewhere they could actually do something with their ideas.

_It's just to see if we can, Dom. It's just an experiment. I'm not really going to use the time turner._ She should have known that was a lie. Why would Lily put all that time into inventing a time turner, illegally, if she wasn't going to use it? Lily always used her inventions. She shouldn't have been at all surprised when Lily and Lysander disappeared years into the past before her eyes.

_I love you, Dom._ If she had really loved her, she wouldn't have left her here alone.

Lies, all lies.

**Okay, so this one needs a bit of an explanation. So in my headcanon, Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander are best friends and inventors. They are working on a time turner that can go both forward and back in time and on a larger scale (years instead of hours) when the Ministry finds out and orders them to stop, declaring it to be dangerous and illegal. They keep working anyway. The Ministry comes to arrest them at a Weasley family dinner at the Burrow. The entire family watches as Lily and Lysander disappear somewhere into the past. They do come back to visit and eventually for good.**

**For:**

**Connect The Weasley's Challenge- Dominique and Lily, lies**

**The If You Dare Challenge- Prompt #189. Alone**


	4. Rules

Rules – Teddy and Dominique

"Okay, Teddy, if you're going to be dating Victoire, there's some rules you have to follow,"

Teddy looked at the 14 year old blonde in front of him. She was a full head shorter than him and though she didn't look scary right then, Teddy knew better than to laugh at her. Last time he did that he had gotten a bludger to the head in a Quidditch match and was out for a few hours.

"Yes, Dom? What might those rules be?"

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me?" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Not at all, cousin," Teddy grinned.

Dominique scowled. "Okay, first rule, no snogging around me. I've seen enough of that already,"

Teddy remembered yesterday, when Teddy had walked in on him and Victoire snogging. She had screamed and covered her eyes, then threw a pillow at Teddy.

"I'll try, Dom,"

"Great. Next rule. I don't want to find any baby clothes in Tori's room until there's a ring on her finger or whoever's responsible won't live to see the morning. Got it?"

Teddy nodded. He had absolutely no doubt Dom was serious.

"Last rule. Never, and I mean it, hurt Victoire. Only I'm allowed to do that,"

Teddy laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, Teddy Lupin! This is serious. In this family we have a curse breaker, a Tri-Wizard Champion, a dragon tamer, a serious prankster, the brightest witch of her age, Harry Potter's best mate, the Boy Who Lived, and Aunt Ginny. Not to mention us kids. I don't care how much we all love you, if you hurt Victoire, you're dead,"

"Don't worry, Dom. I'm not going to hurt Victoire,"

"Good. And you'll follow the other rules?"

"Yes, Dom, I'll follow your rules,"

"Good,"

**For:**

**Connect The Weasley's Challenge- Teddy and Dominique, Rules**

**The If You Dare Challenge- Prompt #651. Yesterday**


	5. Listen

Listen - James and Lily

"You're not staying." It's not a question. His baby sister is back, back from 1930 or 2050 or whatever time period she and Lysander were in last. They're 21 now, and James is 24. She's been gone for three years. He's seen her maybe a dozen times since that fateful night when the ministry had burst in on their family dinner at the burrow. As they demanded she and Lysander be arrested, Lily had thrown the time turner around her and Lysander, twisted the knob, and disappeared from his life.

Lily sighs. "You know I can't, James,"

"Yes you can, Lily!" He yells back at her. "You've missed everything! You weren't there when baby Andi was born or when Molly got married or when Annie and I got engaged. You're giving up your family, Lils, and for what? Some stupid invention?"

"James!" Lily cries, tears welling in her eyes. "Stop! Maybe I missed those things, but I was there for Grandma Molly's funeral and Dom's wedding and when baby Sarah was born. I've visited on Christmas and mum's birthday. I've tried, okay? I'm here as much as I can be!"

"No, you're not, Lil! You could be here all the time! You could have been a bridesmaid in Dom's wedding instead of standing in the back. You could be baby Andi's favorite aunt instead of the one she'll never meet. I could be certain my baby sister would be there for my wedding instead of being glad you even know it's happening!"

"James…" Lily seems at a loss for words. She blinks, fighting back tears. "You know I wish I could be. But I can't,"

"That's not true,"

"James…" Tears push at her eyes and she quickly dries them with her hand. "You don't understand. This isn't easy for me either!"

"Then come home! Come back to the present, turn in that stupid time turner, marry Lysander, get a normal job, raise a family, lead a normal life," Anger and hurt flashes in James' eyes. "Be here for your family like you should be,"

"James, I can't," She tries desperately to get him to understand. "Inventing is part of my life,"

"Yes, I can see that," James says bitterly. "In fact, it's the most important thing in your life. More important that meeting your niece or being there for your cousin's wedding. More important than your family," He pauses, blinking back tears. "More important than me,"

"James, it's not like that! You know I love you more than anything," Tears cascade freely down her face.

"Then come home," His voice cracks as a tear slides down his face.

"I'm sorry, James," Lily whispers. With a crack, she's gone.

James sinks to the ground, his head in his hands. Why couldn't she just listen to him?

**For the:**

**Connect the Weasleys Challenge- James and Lily, listen**

**If You Dare Challenge- Prompt #138. Choice**


	6. Foolish

Foolish – Fred and Molly

"Fred, what are you doing?" Molly asked as her younger cousin took a seat across from her, teasing grin in place. "You never come in the library,"

He grinned wider. "That's the point," He told her. "Nobody will look for me here,"

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Well, I may have turned Roxy's skin blue…" He trailed off, grinning. "So yeah, I'm hiding out because she'll kill me if she finds me,"

Molly sighed. "Whatever, Fred. Just be quiet so I can finish my work,"

"Yes ma'am!" Fred teased, mock saluting. She rolled her eyes at his foolishness and returned to her essay.

Fred sat quietly for about five minutes. Then, boredom set in. Now he remembered why he avoided the library. There was nothing to do. He drummed his fingers on the table and watched, amused, as Molly looked up at him, a scowl on her face. "Fred, I am _trying_ to work. Please stop,"

"But Molly, there's nothing to do!" Fred complained.

"You could try actually doing your homework," She suggested. "Or I could find you a book to read. There's a good one here about the public opinion on…"

Fred rolled his eyes. "I meant nothing _interesting_, Molls," He interrupted.

"Those things are interesting!" Molly exclaimed. "And don't call me Molls,"

Fred opened his mouth to answer but stopped, his gaze fixed on a point behind her.

"FRED WEASLEY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Molly turned and saw a very furious and very blue Roxanne Weasley glaring at her brother.

Fred grinned. "Got to run," And with that, he disappeared from the library, Roxanne chasing him.

Molly sighed and returned to her work. Her cousins were so foolish.

**For the:**

**Connect the Weasley's Challenge- Molly and Fred, foolish**

**If You Dare Challenge- Prompt #34. Public Opinion**


	7. Trouble

Trouble – Teddy and James

_Dear Teddy,_

_I'm in trouble, and I need your help._

Teddy started worrying the moment he read that sentence. James had lots of problems, whether they be detentions or fights with Annalisa Zabini, but he never had asked Teddy for help with one before. What had James done now?

_Now, before you start worrying, I haven't burned down Hogwarts or fed somebody to the Giant Squid._

Teddy sighed in relief.

_It's worse than that._

_I kissed Annalisa Zabini._

Teddy nearly laughed out loud. That was it? That was his problem, the one he had deemed worse than burning down the school or feeding somebody to the Giant Squid?

_We were arguing like usual, but then suddenly she was in my face and I couldn't help noticing how pretty her blue eyes were and how soft and kissable her lips looked and she was screaming at me and suddenly  
I had pulled her into my arms and was kissing her!_

_Of course, as soon as I realized what I was doing, I stopped. She looked all confused, and then she slapped me, screamed that she hated me, and stormed off._

_And that was two days ago and I _still _can't stop thinking about her and that bloody stupid kiss! I don't know what's wrong with me! She must have me under a spell or something. A love potion! That must be it. I did see her talking to Roxy last week after all…_

_I don't know what to do! Please, Teddy, help me!_

_James_

Teddy smirked as he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_James,_

_Do not fear, you've come to the right person. I know exactly what's happened to you._

_The kiss, the fact you can't stop thinking about her… You, my dear god brother, fancy Annalisa Zabini._

_Now, before you start screaming that it can't be true or send me a howler, stop and actually think about it. Does your heart speed up just thinking about her? Does your body, regardless of what you try to tell it, want her? Do you want to kiss her again? I'm going to guess the answer to all three of those questions is yes. If so, I'm right. You've got it bad, mate._

_I wish you luck. You're going to need it._

_Teddy_

_PS. Never start a letter like that. You had me thinking you had brought Voldemort back or something._

**_For the:_**

**_Connect the Weasleys Challenge (Teddy and James, trouble)_**

**_If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #512: Fear)_**


	8. Study

Study – Victoire and Roxanne

Everyone knew at least three things about Roxanne Weasley, and those were that she hated being called by her full name ("It's Roxy. Just Roxy."), that she loved pranks, and that she hated to study.

Which is why Victoire was surprised to find Roxy conspicuously absent from the group that was James, Fred, and Dominique scheming in the corner? She was even more surprised to find her sitting on the opposite side of the room, pouring over _History of Magic: Extended Addition_ with Rose.

"Roxy?"

Roxanne looked up. "Oh, hey Vic. What's up?" She asked.

"You're studying? You hate to study,"

Roxanne looked down at her hands. "Maybe it's not quite as bad as I thought…"

Victoire laughed. "It really isn't, but I have to admit I never thought I'd find you studying. Especially for History of Magic. Nobody likes that class,"

"Hey!" Rose protested from next to Roxy.

"Except for Rose, of course," Vic grinned.

"Yeah, James and Fred are rather displeased. That's why they dragged Domi over," Roxy explained. "But I really do have to study…"

"I totally get it, Roxy. I'll leave you to it,"

She walked away, wondering what impossibility would happen next.

**For the:**

**Connect the Weasleys Challenge (Victoire and Roxanne, study)**

**If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #146: Displeased)**

**Character Ages:**

**Victoire: 19**

**Dominique: 17**

**Fred, James: 14**

**Rose: 13**

**Roxanne: 13**


End file.
